


If I Should Call You Up

by kim47



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Texting, this counts as romantic for harvey specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(212): No, I just want to cuddle and talk about our feeling. Of course this a booty call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Call You Up

**Author's Note:**

> because post-2x05, I needed some fluff. for [malkavianlove](http://malkavianlove.livejornal.com)'s prompt at comment_fic, based on the above text from TFLN. No spoilers for anything, really.
> 
> thanks to [mskatej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej) for looking this over! Title from Happy Together by The Turtles.
> 
> eta: Translated into Chinese [here](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=69560&extra=).

**From: Harvey  
9:34 pm  
** Did you file the subpoena for the Jackson case?

 **From: Mike  
9:36 pm  
** of course i did. right after i left your office.

 **From: Harvey  
9:40 pm  
** How was I to know you didn't get distracted on the way?

 **From: Mike  
9:41 pm  
** that was ONE TIME

 **From: Harvey  
9:43 pm  
** Took me two days to clean that mess up.

 **From: Mike  
9:44 pm  
** i'm not apologizing for that again 

**From: Harvey  
9:49 pm  
** Are you still at work?

 **From: Mike  
9:50 pm  
** yeah gotta finish some briefs for louis

 **From: Mike  
9:51 pm  
** checking up on me? how sweet :)

 **From: Harvey  
9:53 pm  
** Someone has to make sure you're not slacking off.

 **From: Mike  
9:54 pm  
** i work harder than any of the asshole associates here

 **From: Harvey  
9:55 pm  
** What, you want a cookie? You're doing your job, you're getting paid.

 **From: Mike  
9:57 pm  
** some appreciation wouldn't go amiss

 **From: Harvey  
9:58 pm  
** You'll finish those briefs a lot quicker if you quit bitching about it.

 **From: Mike  
10:00 pm  
** shoulda known better than to fish for a compliment from you

 **From: Harvey  
10:01 pm  
** Yes, you should.

 **From: Harvey  
10:02 pm  
** What time will you finish?

 **From: Mike  
10:15 pm  
** sorry went to get coffee. uh about another hour i think.

 **From: Mike  
10:16 pm  
** since when do you care, you never text me to check up on my work

 **From: Harvey  
10:18 pm  
** You should come over when you're done. 

**From: Mike  
10:19 pm  
** oh my god this is a booty call. text. whatever.

 **From: Harvey  
10:21 pm  
** No, I just want to cuddle and talk about our feelings.

 **From: Harvey  
10:21 pm  
** Of course this is a booty call.

 **From: Mike  
10:24 pm  
** you could be a little more polite you know. you are trying to get into my pants. i'm not that easy.

 **From: Harvey  
10:25 pm  
** Mike, you are exactly that easy.

 **From: Mike  
10:27 pm  
** yeah hard to deny

 **From: Mike  
10:27 pm  
** please don't comment on what else is hard

 **From: Harvey  
10:28 pm  
** Give me some credit. So are you coming over?

 **From: Mike  
10:33 pm  
** oh i guess, since i don't have any better offers.

 **From: Harvey  
10:35 pm  
** There are no better offers.

 **From: Mike  
10:36 pm  
** wow i'm surprised you even need me, you and your ego could have a great time together

 **From: Harvey  
10:37 pm  
** Oh, we do.

 **From: Mike  
10:39 pm  
** left that one wide open. 

**From: Harvey  
10:40 pm  
** Get back to work, then get your ass over here.

 **From: Mike  
10:45 pm  
** i'm downstairs :)

 **From: Harvey  
10:46 pm  
** Sneaky.

 **From: Harvey  
10:46 pm  
** Elevator code’s 285927, come on up.


End file.
